


Baby Jude

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Brahms the boy ii, The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Hey Jude, Single Parents, Three Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: What if Liza From Brahms The Boy ii gave up her son Jude. You end up adopting him and he grew up with you instead of Liza and Sean. Three Years Later Jude Real Mother is back.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

January 21, 2016

Liza is Jude Real Mother, She gave him up bc She and Sean didn't have time for him, Mrs. Kim said.

Why did She get Pregnant, if she can't take care of him, You asked?

Idk Miss Y/n, But Jude needs a good home, Mrs. Kim said.

I will take him and raise him, It will do me good to have a baby around the house, You said.

Just signs some papers Miss Y/n. Then you can take Jude home with you today, Mrs. Kim said.

You put Jude in the car seat, that you brought with you.

Bye Mrs. Kim, You said.

Bye Miss Y/n, By Jude, Mrs. Kim said.

You grab Jude's car seat and walk inside the heelshire manor.

Welcome to your new home Jude, You said as you set down his car seat.

You unbuckle him from his car seat. You lay him in your arms as you walk upstairs.

You open Brahms old room, all you did was take out the bed and put a crib in the room, The room stays the same when you bought the house.

You lay Jude in his crib. You walk over to a corner and pick up the Brahms doll that you found.

Who buried a doll in the middle of the wood. You clean him up and Brahms looks like he was broken before and put back together again.

You lay him in the crib by sleeping, Jude, You cover Jude with a blanket and turn the lights out.

You close the door.

Brahms moves his eyes around until they were on sleeping, Jude.

Jude moves in his sleep, He grabs Brahms glass hand into his. 

You were downstairs cleaning the kitchen, You had baby monitor on the counter, in case Jude cries.

You dry your hands. When The Baby Monitor went off.

You walk upstairs and into Brahms Old Room, You open the door.

You walk over to the crib, You pick him up and rock him.

Jude continues to cry.

Shh it's going to be okay, You said.

You check his diaper, He needs a new diaper.

You walk over to the changing table, You lay him down and unbuttoned his onesie.

You take off his dirty diaper and throw it away and you grab a baby wipe and clean him.

You put a clean diaper on him. You button his onesie up.

You lay him back in the crib. You cover him with a blanket.

You look at him before you close the door.

Brahms watch you leave the room before he look down at sleeping, Jude.


	2. Chapter 2

February 21, 2016

I can't believe that you are one month today, You said as you pick up Jude from the crib.

Jude moves in sleep.

Let's get you change, You said as you lay him on the changing table and unbuttoned his onesie.

Ew. You said as you take off his dirty diaper and grab a clean wipe and clean him.

You throw away the dirty diaper and wipes. You grab a clean diaper on put it on him.

You change him into a white onesie.

Let's get you something to eat, You said as you lay him in your arms.

You were about to leave the room. When the Brahms doll had caught your attention.

You look down at Jude. Before you grab Brahms from the crib.

You walk down downstairs. You lay Brahms on the couch as you lay Jude by him. You put pillows around him so he won't fall off.

You walk into the kitchen.

Brahms glass eyes followed you as you walk into the kitchen and he looks down at sleeping Jude.

You walk out of the kitchen. You sit the bottle down on the table as you pick up Jude from the couch .

You lay him in one of your arms. As you shake-up the bottle before you watch him lactate on the bottle nipple .

Minutes later.

The bottle was empty. You sit the bottle on the table as you move him to your shoulder as you tap his shoulder until .

Burp. 

Good job, You said as you wipe his mouth .

You lay him in the swing and lay the Brahms doll by him as you walk into the kitchen.

Brahms's eyes watch you before they look down at Jude .

Jude grab Brahms’s glass hand in his sleep .


End file.
